Thirteen Candles
by twinfrodo
Summary: An unexpected Vampire has crossed over from an ominously dark demension only to find herself in the realm of Angel's Wolfram and Hart, and that vampire has found something in WH depths that can decide the fate of all Vampires who bear a soul. Could and pr
1. Default Chapter

Prolog

Thirteen candles drifting in the water

Two little gold fish rowing up the stream

Five spry puppies playing in the water

One blind bat has come to take them away

Ebony winds spiraled in the dark, streaking sparks of dying flames glittering scattered beams like stars on the sky in the dark alley. The swirl ravaged the restless urine smelling atmosphere. In the obsidian mass an ominous shape began to take form. With a feral animalistic growl the show of light and darkness ceased. The now absent clouds revealed vampire who stretched and again growled this time more vicious as she unfolded arms from her scantily clothed body. Her face reverted from her feline bumped features to those of soft porcelain of her once human past.

"Well this is going to be wicked boring." 

* * *

The days past quickly to all except for the arcane vampiress, whom it seemed like generations. She wandered much of her time in this new world as a specter touching nothing and talking to no one. She tried many spells and many magics to recorporealize herself back into existence but each attempt failed. Finally due only to circumstance and not to her own doing she finally became real again. And unbeknownst to her she found her self at a vampire bar. Run by the powerful Wolfram and Hart mostly for it's employees serving only non human blood to accommodate the rules set by it's new management.

"Isn't there anybody to eat around here?" The vampire asked the room filled with suited and less liberal thinking vampires.

"Never mind."

"Are you new hun?" A blonde headed woman at the bar asked. "Even though I've like been here forever I still feel new."

"Yeah new. Y-yeah that's it....new. That's me.. new girl."

"You look familiar did you ever terrorize Sunnydale? Or maybe just lived there?" 

"Umm yeah used to go to college there got sired freshmen year."

"Wow college... That's nice I'm Harmony." 

Crap this is like talking to Anyanka after she's had an uber sugar rush.

"The names Tara. So..... what's up with you guys and drinking.... what is that odder?"

"Oh totally if you ask for the odder latte ask for the cinnamon added in because they tend to be a little stale."

"That doesn't smell like cinnamon."

"Oh trying to drowned out some sorrow with some classic odder sunrise, my best friend since like forever just died."

"Why didn't you sire her?"

"We have a no human blood tolerance thing at work."

"Wolfram and Hart. I heard through the noncorporeal pipeline that you have a soul having vamp leading the charge."

"Angel's cool..... probably could get you a job there the pays good but the dental sucks."

"Do they have a position in a more supernatural department."

"I think Wesley is looking for an artifact catalog secretary person, but it sounded dull as grit."

"Actually I think that's right up my alley." 


	2. Ch1 Underground

Chapter one: Underground

Steven Kramer walked slowly home letting the cold crystalline raindrops sooth and caress his tender shadowed bruised eye and the rest of his tired body. He did not wince as large droplets splattered relentlessly on his face. The pain was coming from the inside, and as each raindrop fell down all he could feel was his father's fist connecting with his stern yet still youthful face. He dreaded going home, but he did not like leaving his poor mother there alone, she was the only reason he stayed. The condition of his eye was from protecting her, and the pain a father causes, a father who he swore...... was soulless.

*************

"So how long have you practiced magics?" Wesley asked the now conservative looking vampire.

"A long time, at least four ,five years." Tara said faking the real sense of nondescript boredom she was forcing herself to go through.

"Harmony tells me that you are a vampire, who was your sire?"

"A vampire named Drusilla."

"Drusilla?"

"Yeah really crazy chic."

"Wesley, I have the result of Ms. Maclay's blood analysis. It looks like the only blood she's had for the past couple of months is odder... mixed with a little tequila...But I guess that's all fine and dandy since we don't have a no tolerance policy for drinking." Fred said as she entered Wesley's office.

Tara closed her eyes as the two's hands connected exchanging the piece of paper. She let their feelings wash over her. Compassion, love, admiration, they were all purely coming from the two. She could feel it like a tide of beautiful colors all seeming to be pastel. For the second the two touched she remembered what it was to have a soul, to be human... and that frightened her.

"Oh thank you, um.. Ms. Maclay you are hired. When is the best time you can start?" Wesley said as he noticed Tara suddenly sigh in relief, not knowing that she was doing it because of the release of the lovers slight embrace.

"Right now would be good seeming how I'm stuck in a building in the middle of the day." Tara said as she tried to desperately reconnect with vampire she truly was.

"All right, Fred would you mind helping Ms. Maclay to the vault?"

"No problem." Fred said as she gave Wesley, her Wes, a smile, which to Tara seemed to be a deadly blow.

Fred led Tara down a long series of tunnels leading down to an actual vault. It was large and cold but it seemed like a blessing to the mall Tara had lived.

"Winifred Burkle." Fred said into a small hole in the vault door activating the mechanisms opening the massive steal doors. "The vault can only be opened from the inside unless you have me, Wesley, or Angel with you but there's just a door knob on the other side so you don't have to worry about be locked in."

"So I'm just supposed to keep inventory?"

"Pretty much we wanted someone to do this because this guy came in without any of our camera's or mystical defenses knowing and Angel wants to make sure he didn't take anything."

"And where is this guy now?"

"He's being tortured by the senior partners right about now."

"Probably a good thing to stay on your good side."

"So do you plan on staying here try getting a piece of the pie as it were?" Fred said in her all to sweet sincerity.

"No I'm going to leave once a find a way to get somewhere."

"Where?"

"Home."

****************

"SPIKE, didn't Harmony get you a car?!" Angel said as his most annoying, pain in the butt, non-friend.

"I need some cash, I spent all my money buying booze at the convenient store."

"How can you even buy "booze", you don't even have a driver's license."

"I go to the ones run by the lady's, after a little flirting they tend to believe I left my I.D. at home better then the guys."

"As exciting as this story is, I'm not giving you any cash, especially cash you didn't even earn."

"And you did?"

"Spike if you don't leave this building....."

"The cash isn't the only thing I needed to talk to you about, I've caught a strange scent, a familiar one at that."

"And whose would that be?"

"I don't know but it's sodding at the tip of my brain. It's so familiar but it seems to be tainted."

"Are you sure you just didn't leave the peroxide in to long last night Spike."

"Ok, ok I know when I'm not wanted."

"I think I cleared that with Spike if you don't leave this building." 

"Fine!" Spike said as he backed away and into the hallway.

"What a drama queen."

  
  



End file.
